independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Muhammad Ali
Muhammad Ali (born Cassius Marcellus Clay Jr.; January 17, 1942) is a retired boxer. Early life Born Cassius Clay, Clay never excelled in school subjects such as math and science, but he did excel at running his mouth. He was also an ok fighter. So Don King decided to get him into boxing and market him as the best. He knew he could rig a bunch of matches and that Clay's mouth would do the rest. Career Clay talked a big game but was able to back it up when they rang the bell. Grade-A opponents found themselves feeling like ameteurs when confronted with his rope-a-dope. Eventually he earned a shot at the title and fought Sunny Liston. Liston bulldozed his way through many fighters but he could NOT do the same with Clay and was knocked the f out. Then there were his epic matches with Smokin Joe Frazier, who roamed the world in search of Clay and fought him every year on his birthday. They literally rumbled in the jungle. He also fought George Foreman "the big Buddha" pestered him with rights and lefts and like such as. Clay had the belt stripped when he refused to fight in Vietnam. Wow just wow. Anyone who was around during the Vietnam War saw what those damn chinamen were doing to us and yet Clay didnt want to go there and defend are country against them? Typical liberal. They have no principals except to steal money from all of us to make a quick buck. Arrest all of them I say, because NOT wanting to fight wars is treason. Conversion to Islam Clay came down with a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome and as it progressed he went mad. Ridding himself of all inhibitions and literally rabid, he found himself delusional, confronted by demons of hell, sinking further and further into a mental abyss. He decided to join are enemies and became a Muslim. Whats the point of even being a Muslim. You cant even drink anymore and forget about eating pork. Frankly if I cant sit around watching a football game, getting drunk off AMERICAN beer like Budwiser and eating a Vienna sausage then whats the point of even living. I might as well suicide bomb myself...which I guess is why they do it. Health Ali deteriorated after his boxing career ended from the results of Parkinsons disease and now has the intelligence of a hamster. Damn Obama is trying to make us all have socilized healthcare and then we will all end up like this. If he doesnt put us in camps first that is. I already know whats going to happen. First he will invite us all to this paradise he promised us and get us drunk. Then he will make sure all the whites are ready once they get sober, line us up and wait for us to transform into donkeys which are literally democrats. Then he will march us down to the salt mines to be slaves. It will be exactly like in Pinocchio which is literally who he is because he is a liar. Legacy In his hayday, Ali was one of the most famous and recognizable people on Earth. Today that title belongs to Paris Hilton.